Broken Words
by safarigirl83
Summary: Kaho comes back after being away for years. This is a song fic to Finger Eleven's Broken Words. Commentary appreciated.


Broken Words  
By Ddoskocil  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Your sweet little hands  
Brush right past me.  
And sometimes you don't understand  
Why you can reach.)

I was happy. It has been only four years after 'Ka-san died. Ever since that day, I have been taking care of Sakura and Oto-san. Yet, while I love my Oto-san and imoto-chan very much, there was always something missing, a void in my heart. That void was finally filled a little under a year ago. I, Kinomoto Touya, was finally happy.

"Touya-chan!"

I look up and smile at the girl. Kaho. She hooks her arm in mine and leads me away from the school ground. I smile, just happy to be with her. She stops suddenly and looks up at me, her hands coming to rest on my cheek. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. It's now or never.

"Kaho, II lo-" I start, but she cuts me off with a finger to my lips.

"Touya, I think we should break up."

(I bite when I don't want to bend  
How silent I can be.  
So she is silent too.)

We stand in shocked silence; I am silent because I can't find the words to say how she just crushed me, she silent because I am. All I can do is stare at her. My voice is gone, only a sad, whimpering replacing my newly matured deep voice. This was not what I had been expecting.

"Nani?" I finally manage to squeak out.

(She's the one who saw my words,  
Broken, torn, and diseased.  
And broken words are all she had  
Now she's walking away from me.)

"It's been fun, Touya, but" she lets the words trail off as she casually removed her hand from my face. I grab it before she can walk away.

"What do you mean, Kaho? II love you." I hold my breath, unfortunately already knowing her answer. I silently curse myself for even saying it.

"Oh, Touya. You'll find someone else much better for you. I promise." With that, she's gone, walking out of my life. I hang my head and promise to lock up my heart forever.

(And some will mend  
And some mend well  
The difference between us is so  
Hard to tell)

I sigh and peddle the bike a little faster. It's been three years since Kaho left Japan for England. I've never really gotten over it. I sigh again, but a light smile plays on my lips as I see a familiar figure standing at the corner.

"Ohayo, To-ya," Yuki says cheerfully as I stop the bike.

"Ohayo, Yuki," I reply, the same faint smile on my lips. Maybe I can get over Kaho.

(And I was so shaken but now  
All I see  
Is everything she makes you think)

I know I don't love Kaho anymore. I finally got over her. Or so I thought

"Onii-san!" Sakura's bubbly voice sounds from the other side of the fence. "Yukito-san! Are you out for lunch, too?" I nod, but my eyes are elsewhere. I can feel Yuki turn to look at what has captivated me more than the Brat's presence near Sakura. Sakura turns as well.

"That's the new kyoshi," she comments, her voice confused that I would stare at her kyoshi in such a way.

"To-ya?" Yuki asks as well. She suddenly turns and looks at me, and I gasp.

Kaho.

(And she's the one who saw my words  
Broken, torn, and diseased.  
And broken words are all she had  
Now she's walking away.)

"Kaho," I manage to say. The look on both Sakura's and Yuki's faces become even more confused.

"You knowMizuki-san?" Sakura asks. I ignore her. Kaho doesn't.

"Yes, Sakura-chan. Touya and I know each other from long ago," she turns to me. "Ogenki desu ka, Touya-kun?" My jaw just hits the floor. How can she just come back and be so casual about everything? I'm sure she remembers that she ripped my heart out. Sure it was almost three and a half years ago, but that doesn't make it right for her to act like it was nothing. I frown as the bell at Sakura's school rings. Kaho tilts her head.

"Time to go back to class. Soredewa, nochihodo, Touya-kun." With a wave, she walks back towards the grade school, leaving me once again by myself. I thought I was over her.

(Musical Interlude)

I slowly turn and walk away from the fence. Yuki is standing in front of me, a weird expression on his face.

"To-ya," he says accusingly, "what was **that** about?" I just raise an eyebrow.

"What?" He doesn't fall for it. I knew he wouldn't.

"How do you know Mizuki-san?" There's a hint of concern in his voice. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. Yuki won't give it up until I tell him. Sitting under a sakura tree, I gesture for him to do the same. He sits close to me, very close to me. I let a smile briefly cross my face before I tell him the short story.

(She's the one who saw my words  
Broken, torn, and diseased.  
And broken words are all she had  
Now she's walking away.)

"Touya," I hear a soft voice say from behind me as I collect my things after soccer practice. I don't need to turn to know who it is.

"What, Kaho?" I ask as casually as I can. It's harder than I thought it would be.

"You haven't changed much," she points out. I sigh with exasperation and turn.

"What do you want, Kaho?" I ask angrily. I don't want to do this now.

"To-ya, are you coming?" I hear Yuki shout. I look over in the direction and see him waving.

"Hai," I answer with a smile and a wave of my own. I turn back to Kaho. "I have to go."

"I told you that you would find someone else, Touya-kun." I spin around to ask what she means by that; she is already gone. I smile instead of frown. I knew what she meant by that.

"To-ya!"

"Coming!"

(She's the one who saw my words  
Broken, torn and diseased.  
And broken words are all she had.  
Now she's walking away.

And broken words are she had  
Now she's walking away)

_"You'll find someone better for you." _I smile at that this time. She was right, but it didn't make it hurt any less at the time. Maybe now, I'm finally over her.

Disclaimer: _Card Captor Sukura _is produced and animated by Clamp and distributed by Kodansha and all rights belong to them."Broken Words" is copyrighted by Finger Eleven 2000 and all rights administered by Dwight Fyre Music, Inc. All copyrighted material used here without permission for non-profit uses. If copyright holders wish any thing removed, please e-mail me and it shall be done. The story "Broken Words" is copyrighted by me, D. Doskocil, 6/2001. 


End file.
